1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to devices, systems, and methods for protecting humans from Radio Frequency (RF) radiation (e.g., RF signals transmitted by cellphone towers, etc.) and damage associated therewith.
2. Background Information
Mobile communication devices are proliferating, and the demand for high-speed wireless network connectivity is expanding. In the United States RF cellular antenna transmitters, both governmental and commercial, now exceed 600,000 and that number is expected to double by 2016. The total number of cellular antenna transmitters worldwide is estimated at six million and is growing rapidly. The vast majority of cellular antenna transmitters used in the U.S. are located on commercial or municipal building rooftops (e.g., in church steeples, on water towers, etc.).
Cellular antennas transmit RF signals in the frequency range of 800 MHz to 2100 MHz. These RF signals are suspected to cause physical, cognitive and mental damage to humans who venture within close proximity to the source of the signals. For example, current understanding is that over-exposure to RF radiation can cause thermal injuries and specific medical conditions, including cognitive disorders, memory lapses, headaches, attention disorders and other long-term effects. Regulatory agencies, including FCC, OSHA and ICNIRP (International Commission on Non-Ionizing Radiation Protection) and others, have promulgated RF radiation safety and health rules, guidelines, and standards that are specific to RF radiation from cell antennas. These rules, guidelines, and standards are not always enforced. These same regulatory agencies have set what they claim are “safe levels” of radiation exposure, but there are a growing number of doctors, physicists, municipal authorities, and health officials who strongly disagree with what are actually “safe levels”, and foresee a public health crisis.
The safety of RF cellular antenna transmitters is the subject of extensive scientific debate. There is a growing body of scientific evidence that indicates that the electromagnetic radiation emitted by cell tower antennas, even at low levels, can be dangerous to human health. Studies have shown that even at low levels of this RF radiation, damage to cell tissue and DNA may occur, and that damage may be linked to brain tumors, cancer, suppressed immune function, depression, miscarriage, Alzheimer's disease, and numerous other serious illnesses.
Humans directly impacted by the effect of RF cellular antenna transmitters exposure include third-party workers such as painters, roofers, carpenters, HVAC technicians, electricians and others who are obligated to perform their standard duties within the “restricted” and/or “controlled” areas (as defined by FCC, and/or ICNIRP, OSHA and others) of these RF antennas. Employees of FCC licensees who maintain the antennas are usually protected by protocols in which their employer (FCC licensee) may power-down the antennas for protection of their workers. However, third party workers who are also compelled to work within a restricted and/or controlled area of an RF antenna are usually not afforded such protection. In fact, it appears that often these third-party workers or contractors are not aware that exposure to cell antenna RF radiation may cause physical, cognitive and mental damage. It is also possible that individuals who are unrelated to work or maintenance functions may enter such restricted and/or controlled areas.
RF safety monitoring devices are typically calibrated to measure RF exposure as a percentage of the two most common international RF safety guidelines: International Commission on Non-Ionizing Radiation Protection (ICNIRP) guidelines and the U.S. Federal Communications Commission (FCC). The ICNIRP guidelines are also endorsed by the World Health Organization. RF safety monitoring devices are often used by personnel working in environments where high levels of RF radiation may be present; e.g., an RF signal transmission source such as a telecommunication tower, or on a building rooftop with a transmitting antenna, etc.